Temperature or heat sensors are available for measuring temperature in a variety of circumstances. In one example, a heat sensor can be used to measure the effect that a heat source has when brought into proximity with human skin. Illustratively, the heat source can be an electronic device operating under conditions of normal operation, misuse, or abuse. In this example, heat sensors can be used to analyze the potential burn hazard that the heat source may present to a person.
One instrument for analyzing potential burn hazard includes a probe with an embedded heat sensor and a temperature regulator. Generally, in use, the temperature regulator is controlled to heat the probe to around the average temperature of human skin, a heat source is brought into proximity or contact with the probe, and the embedded heat sensor is used to measure a temperature increase caused by the heat source. This instrument, which is sometimes referred to as a thermesthesiometer, is used to analyze the potential burn hazard that a heat source may present when brought into proximity with human skin for relatively short exposure times, such as up to about eight seconds.
It is desired to improve upon prior art arrangements or at least provide one or more useful alternatives.